Ephemeral
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Les heures s'égrènent, tout comme leur vie spectrale. Mais cela n'empêchera jamais ceux qui s'aiment de se retrouver. Encore et encore, puisque c'est tout ce dont ils ont rêvé.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nouvel OS ce soir, trop long pour _Utopia_ , mais qui m'a été inspiré par vos réactions scandalisées suite à la publication d' _Idéal._ C'était assez magnifique, je dois avouer, de constater à quel point ces deux-là méritent leur happy-end! Alors, voilà votre revanche.

Pleine d'amour, parce que je tiens à vous remercier: cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie à ce point d'écrire sur mon OTP, parce que j'ai une ligne de conduite, et qu'ils sont si précieux pour moi.

Merci à Talim, mon amie et ma muse, toujours fidèle.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Camus/Milo.**

Rating: **M.**

Note: Je dédie cet OS à **Pelagie** , pour sa gentillesse et toutes nos discussions. J'espère que tu aimeras!

PS: **Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews sont vivement déconseillés.** Cela ne me fait pas plaisir, c'est mon choix, merci de le respecter. Si vous voulez rester silencieux, soyez-le jusqu'au bout.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin de leur mission sur Terre. La précipitation des derniers instants en Enfer. Pour protéger Celle qui avait été leur Univers dès l'instant où ils avaient posé un pied au Sanctuaire.

Il fallait faire vite. Si vite. Ils n'avaient réellement le temps de rien, menacés par ces douze heures abominables les rattrapant sur ce cadran qui les incarnait. Il leur fallait continuer d'avancer. Malgré les blessures qui leur arrachaient des cris devenus muets par le pouvoir de Shaka. En dépit du malheur qu'ils avaient apporté dans toutes les demeures où ils étaient passés. Quel que soit le poids des morts qu'ils avaient ajouté à leurs corps gantés de noir et de violet.

Au pied de l'Autel sacré, tout s'était joué. Et il entendait les hurlements mentaux de Saga, dont les mains tâchées de sang paraissaient le brûler avec une sauvagerie jamais égalée. Le nom de leur Déesse avait résonné en un écho désespéré tout autour d'eux, entourant leurs tristes silhouettes, cœurs inconsolables qui avaient porté leur fardeau jusqu'ici.

Le souffle bloqué, la respiration devenant erratique, Camus sentit qu'il étouffait. Sans savoir ce qui, des mains de Milo ou de ses sanglots, l'asphyxiaient réellement peu à peu. Les questions que le huitième gardien lui hurlait dessus tordait son âme encore un peu plus, et ses propres larmes ne purent que glisser sur son visage, écho d'une souffrance commune. Le Chevalier du Verseau mourrait sans douleur physique, sans rien ressentir, et il était presque prêt à l'accepter, malgré l'engagement qu'il avait pris, il y avait de cela une nuit. Il accepterait son châtiment, si le Grec devait être celui qui le délivrait. Parce que c'était auprès de lui qu'il désirait rendre des comptes. Par sa main, qu'il voulait être expié pour ses crimes.

L'engourdissement se fit encore plus intense, jusqu'à ce que la pression cessât soudainement, et qu'il reprît une goulée d'air, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ignorant pour autant où était l'être aimé.

A ses pieds.

A genoux ? Comment savoir ? Seule son ouïe le guidait, aveugle et muet qu'il était face à la douleur de son pair. Pourtant, Camus était persuadé que ses mains avaient su trouver le chemin des boucles grecques, en un geste mille fois travaillé pour être caressant et rassurant. Les hurlements de Milo. Ses questions répétées, trouvant un écho tortueux dans les roches qui les entouraient tous les six. La pression de sa douleur contre son cœur, alors que le Français ressentait plus que jamais son incapacité à consoler l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie et ses nuits. En cette heure sombre, alors que la flamme d'Aphrodite ne manquait certainement pas de s'éteindre au loin, le Chevalier du Verseau ressentit une frustration sans précédent à l'idée d'être immanquablement inapte à rendre son amour au Grec qui lui avait toujours tout donné.

 _« Il faut y aller. Ce n'est pas terminé. »_

La voix de Saga avait résonné dans son esprit, comme une lueur dans son univers noir.

Camus acquiesça mentalement, mais sa voix était pleine de fêlures que ses camarades ressentirent, eux qui partageaient trois sens pour se retrouver. Le Chevalier du Verseau ignorait que Mû et Aiolia avaient tiré à eux Shura et l'aîné des Gémeaux, ces derniers acceptant enfin de leur murmurer quelle était la réalité de la situation à laquelle Hadès les avait confrontés. Le Français percevait au loin les conversations se faire plus distantes, jusqu'à s'estomper, réalisant alors que les autres se détournaient, pour offrir à leurs amis la dernière pudeur de leurs restes d'heures. Il les remercia, car tous savaient déjà que ce serait leur ultime échange.

Alors, Camus s'était baissé. Pour un dernier au revoir. Une ultime caresse. Pour quelques gestes supposés résumer toute une vie à s'aimer.

Il avait confié à ses mains, mâtinées de l'habitude de ces dernières années, le soin de retrouver un chemin mille fois parcouru. Sur la joue, sous l'oreille, à la base de la nuque, et dans les mèches folles, enfin. Même s'il ne sentait plus rien, il savait déjà qu'il avait trouvé la voie allant de la peau au cœur de Milo. Le soupir de bonheur mélangé de douleur de son ancien amant le lui disait, bien plus que n'importe quelle parole qu'ils auraient échangée. Se fiant à son écoute, aux pleurs plus silencieux qu'il percevait encore, Camus avait avancé ses lèvres, espérant que son amant comblerait une distance qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

Une fois de plus, il avait raison de croire en lui.

La vague de cosmos brûlante qui l'avait englouti, il en emporterait le souvenir avec lui.

Milo lui transmettait le moindre de ses gestes par la pensée, tout autant que leurs émotions si souvent partagées. Milo l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Camus le sentait, à présent que son souffle se faisait de nouveau erratique, et que son corps, comme par réflexe, se muait vers l'avant, à la recherche d'un contact aux plaisirs disparus, que la mémoire du corps n'aurait jamais su oublier. Des pensées incohérentes, pleines de violences, s'emparaient de lui, se mêlaient aux siennes, sans parvenir à s'accorder pour autant. Désespoir et désir s'entrelaçaient entre eux, sans trouver leur auteur initial, jusqu'à se répartir dans les corps et les cœurs. Camus se sentait englouti par la puissance des sensations apportées par le Grec, submergé par la violence de son amour, et la détresse évidente que chacun de ses gestes laissait entrevoir, même s'il était aveugle à cette réalité. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, ou de sentir, pour connaître l'exact emplacement de chaque membre de l'être aimé. Un bras dans son dos, un autre dans ses cheveux, toujours avec cette même fougue que le Chevalier du Scorpion lui avait témoignée au fil des années. Une prise de fer, si puissante qu'elle lui avait toujours retourné l'esprit depuis leur premier baiser.

« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu cesses de me quitter. »

Une confidence répétée mille fois sur l'oreiller, au creux de sa peau, contre son cou, les yeux voilés de plaisir à venir ou de désir satisfait. Près de lui, toujours. Pour ne surtout pas laisser s'échapper un Chevalier du Verseau que son devoir avait emmené bien loin des terres de Grèce de nombreuses années.

Des années plus tard, alors même que Camus s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le néant, Milo l'embrassait encore avec la même dévotion. A défaut de le sentir sur sa peau, il l'entendait par ses mots. Et ses serments d'éternité, plus encore que ses gestes qu'il imaginait tremblants, l'avaient secoué de tout son être, achevant de briser une image de maîtrise personnelle qu'il avait dû se résoudre à faire tomber. Contre son oreille, la bouche prononçait des mots qui martelèrent son cœur et son esprit, en cet instant plus encore qu'avant.

« Je viendrais te retrouver. »

N'importe où. N'importe quand. A n'importe quel moment.

Comme ce que leurs années d'éloignement leur avaient appris. Chaque occasion était bonne, et toute pouvait être la dernière. Rien n'était plus vrai, à présent.

L'aura chaude s'était éloignée, alors que Camus laissait l'appel des Enfers les enjoindre de revenir aux pieds de Pandore. Mais le Chevalier du Verseau avait su, à cet instant, que tout n'était peut-être pas terminé. Que la mort, en dépit de la pierre de terreur qu'elle faisait peser sur son cœur, pourrait être comblée par la présence de l'être aimé, si ce dernier venait un jour à revenir à ses côtés. L'espoir avait grandi de nouveau, en dépit des recommandations existantes à l'entrée du Domaine Sombre.

Se teintant malgré tout de la culpabilité de souhaiter, au plus profond de son cœur, que son amant vint à mourir bientôt pour le retrouver.

Camus s'éteignit donc avec le désir profond que celui qu'il aimait vint à le retrouver bientôt, en dépit de l'infâme réalité que cela impliquait.

Même si en pensant cela, il ne souhaitait rien de moins que la mort de Milo.

* * *

Une caresse sur sa joue. Un baiser au creux de son poignet. Un regard intrigué.

Sous lui, le corps du Grec, sur lequel il avait gardé appui après le dernier baiser qui les avait laissés essoufflés sur les draps froissés. Camus ferma les yeux, glissant sa bouche contre la paume chaude, prolongeant le contact dont il ne savait se passer. Fuyant l'image de froideur entretenue pendant des années, qui n'avait ici et maintenant pas lieu d'exister. Au creux de ses reins, les doigts du huitième gardien continuaient leurs inexorables allées et venues, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale sur des sentiers connus pour être sources de frissons. Ses propres mains imparfaites vinrent glisser sur le torse hâlé, en frôlant les pointes sombres qui ne manquèrent pas de se dresser pour appeler à davantage de caresses, que la bouche du Français s'empressa de leur donner. Une indéfinissable faim assaillant de nouveau le corps du chevalier des glaces, en réalisant que lui et Milo s'étaient retrouvés, envers et contre toutes les épreuves qu'il avait fallu traverser.

Les yeux bleus du Grec se firent plus sombres, sa respiration un peu plus rapide, le souffle de son prénom entre ses lèvres plus érotique.

Le Chevalier du Verseau se redressa, happant de sa bouche le pouce taquin qui la titillait incessamment quelques instants à peine auparavant. Il laissa la première phalange glisser sur sa langue, soutenant également le regard toujours brûlant posé sur ses dents qui mordillaient lentement le doigt égaré. Contre sa propre chair appelant de nouveau au péché, Camus sentait tout le désir qu'un simple regard lié à un geste pouvait provoquer. Une ombre de sourire glissa sur son visage, alors qu'il venait de nouveau s'installer sur les cuisses de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Soupir discret. Râle léger. Griffures sur le torse, marques sur la hanche.

Camus vit le regard bleu lui revenir, après s'être voilé de paupières quelques secondes. La main gauche de Milo vint trouver sa place sur la fesse de son amant, entamant avec la lenteur du désir consommé, un lent mouvement de balancier qui soutira de légers gémissements de plaisir à celui qui le surplombait.

« Tu étais ailleurs. »

Sa voix était rauque. Son souffle, difficile. Mais son regard, franc. Et son air, sérieux. Refuser de lui répondre aurait été ridicule. Parce qu'il ne devait jamais plus avoir recourir au mensonge, ou aux faux-semblants. Alors, Camus plongea ses yeux carmin dans l'azur sous lui, répondant avec tout l'aplomb que lui autorisait le désir.

« J'ai rêvé… du jour où je t'ai désiré mort. »

Dieux, qu'il était difficile de poser ses mots, lorsque tout son corps prenait plaisir ! Et le sourire de Milo était si chaud, malgré les paroles du Chevalier du Verseau. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, à l'image de leurs souffles toujours plus erratiques. Les mains abîmées aux ongles parfaits griffèrent la peau sur laquelle elles se trouvaient. Grondement. Coup de rein. Cri.

« Dis-moi. »

Cette voix… Toujours plus chaude. Toujours plus profonde. Ces amples ondulations qui le laissaient pantelant et affamé, mais jamais complètement satisfait.

Ce qu'il pouvait le désirer. Ce qu'il pouvait…

« Camus… »

L'aimer.

« Je te voulais… à mes côtés. »

 _Dans la mort, si ce ne pouvait être dans la vie._

Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Milo l'avait déjà compris. L'éclat dans ces yeux se fit encore plus brûlant. Nul doute que ce fût la raison pour laquelle il inversa leur position, plongeant dans son corps en un angle parfait qui ne manqua pas de le faire hurler, alors que les lèvres grecques venaient prendre les siennes avec autant de passion que de désir arraché.

Encore. Plus fort. Plus vite.

 _« Encore, Milo. »_

Des mots répétés tant de fois, que Camus aurait pu résumer leur histoire à travers eux. Il voulait tout. Toujours. A l'excès. Tant que cela venait de son amant, il prenait tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Sa peau, son sourire, son odeur, ses gestes, et surtout…

« Je t'aime. »

Ses mots. Ses mots au creux de son oreille, ses paroles qui le faisaient décoller presque aussi sûrement que ses mouvements assurés. Ses soupirs qui ne manquaient jamais de le faire se tordre jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, gémissant et se consumant une nouvelle fois sur le lit déjà ravagé. Ses ongles trouvèrent leur chemin sur le dos bronzé, griffant la peau au rythme des vagues d'extase qui lui secouaient l'esprit et le corps d'un plaisir mal dissimulé.

 _Encore, Milo._

Ce fût à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point ses sens lui avaient manqué, lors de cette brève entrevue douloureuse devant l'autel de leur Déesse.

Le toucher de ses mains sur sa peau. Le goût de ses lèvres. La beauté masculine qu'il incarnait tout entier. Son odeur unique, que Camus cueillait au creux de son cou.

Il lui fallait tout. Tout pour apprécier le plaisir indicible que lui procuraient leurs étreintes depuis toutes ces années. Celles qu'ils avaient volées au détour d'une mission tout autant que celles assumées au fin fond de leur maison. Chacun de ses sens savourait une partie du corps de son amant, pour former cet ensemble sans pareil qui le rendait totalement pantelant sous les doigts experts qui connaissaient ses faiblesses.

Ses jambes s'écartèrent, avant de se serrer encore plus contre les hanches du huitième gardien, créant un étau à la limite de la douleur, mais qui ne faisait que rassurer le Grec de son désir infini. Car Milo n'avait jamais eu qu'une peur, et qu'une douleur : voir Camus s'éloigner de lui. Même si leur devoir passait avant toute chose, cela ne pouvait empêcher les blessures profondes de se former à l'idée d'être séparés. Le Français en avait conscience. C'était pour cette raison qu'il acceptait parfaitement que nombres de leurs étreintes finissent ainsi, lui plaqué sous le corps de son amant, quelle que soit la position qu'il jouait dans leur étreinte.

Aimant ou Aimé, il laissait à Milo le loisir d'être celui qui s'appuyait sur son corps de tout son poids, pour provoquer la friction qui les ferait basculer immanquablement dans le plaisir.

Souvent, Camus prenait le temps de lui sourire, même un fugace instant, pour rassurer l'être aimé. Autrefois, il avait tant souhaité pouvoir dire à celui qui partageait sa vie qu'il était bien, ici et maintenant, et que rien ne pourrait le tirer loin de lui. Mais c'était impossible. Des promesses aussi dangereuses ne pouvaient pas exister entre eux, sous peine de remettre en question ce qu'ils étaient. Jamais Camus n'avait pu lui affirmer de n'exister que pour être à ses côtés. Jamais Milo n'avait pu lui assurer que son cœur tout entier lui appartenait. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu jurer à l'autre qu'il mourrait pour le protéger. C'était bien trop risqué. Bien trop irrespectueux envers Celle à qui ils devaient tout. Au sein même de leur amour, il n'y avait rien qui leur avait entièrement appartenu, si ce n'étaient leurs corps, dansant l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les fauchât dans la nuit.

Un mouvement de rein. Un cri.

S'accrocher encore à ses épaules. Coller ses lèvres à son cou pour masquer des sons trop parlants. Croiser le regard fou au-dessus de de son visage, qui lisait certainement la même chose au fond de ses yeux. Plaquer leurs bouches et mêler leurs langues, se fondre dans les sens, et ne plus rien retenir de ce qu'ils partageaient.

 _« Encore,… Milo.»_

Jusqu'au moment où le plaisir indicible viendrait de nouveau les faucher.

Sombrer dans l'abysse, sans crainte et sans regret, puisque c'était avec Milo qu'il basculait. Le corps cambré, les muscles crispés, et sa bouche laissant échapper un hurlement dont il n'était même plus conscient, alors qu'en lui, sur lui, l'expression d'extase de son amant achevait de le rendre encore un peu plus désireux. Les doigts crispés comme jamais sur le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait, les jambes tordues aux pieds crispés par l'extase, Camus sombra un instant, ignorant tout ce qui se jouait autour de lui.

De longues minutes, à essayer de respirer. A tenter de revenir à la réalité, à ralentir rythme effréné que son corps ne parvenait plus à calmer. La sensation des lèvres de Milo au creux de son cou, sur sa joue, ou le lobe de son oreille. Dents taquines laissant échapper contre sa peau des murmures au discours éhonté. Le Chevalier du Verseau laissa un sourire glisser sur son visage, alors qu'il saisissait la main qui s'y égarait, en délicieuse compagne frivole.

Ouvrir les yeux. Se noyer de bleu.

L'or des cheveux de son amant tout autant que son sourire lumineux l'avaient toujours ébloui. En cet instant, tout son être était pris d'une tendresse innommable pour l'homme qui le surplombait. Milo. Toujours Milo, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il désirait se fondre contre sa peau, car toute distance semblait déjà de trop. Ramener le Grec contre lui, frôler ses lèvres des siennes, et savourer la caresse de ses mèches sur son visage.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion avait certainement senti son trouble, puisqu'il se laissa faire sans questionner le moindre de ses gestes, les appréciant pour ce qu'il était plus rare que Camus fît ainsi montre d'un tel débordement d'affection. Ses actes étaient plus discrets, même si toujours empreints d'une passion déraisonnée. Entre eux, des mots mâtinés de serments aussi profonds que celui qu'ils avaient fait au Sanctuaire continuaient de flotter. Les prononcer était prohibé. Mais nul besoin de paroles pour qui avait connu l'enfer d'être séparé par la mort, et la crainte de ne jamais plus pouvoir se retrouver.

Milo vint coller leurs fronts, appréciant avec une émotion à peine dissimulée le fait de pouvoir se retrouver tels qu'ils avaient toujours été, malgré les années, les combats, et les morts qui les avaient ravagés. Il y avait tellement à dire, pour qui ne se serait pas compris. Mais entre eux, nul besoin de paroles superflues, ou de discours interminables. Ce qui leur avait été pris ne reviendrait pas. Toutefois, il n'appartenait qu'à eux de tenter de construire un autre avenir sur leurs fondements calcinés.

Pour pouvoir, mille fois encore, savourer le corps de l'être aimé à ses côtés, jusqu'au jour où un nouvelle fin viendrait les rattraper.


End file.
